In recent years, a variety of fuel cell modules have been proposed as next generation energy sources. Such fuel cell modules comprise a cell stack device housed in a housing container, and the cell stack device includes a cell stack comprising an arrangement of a plurality of fuel cells, which area type of cell (e.g. see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-59377A).
Such housing containers are provided with a passage for supplying oxygen-containing gas to the fuel cells, and a passage for discharging exhaust gases discharged from the fuel cells out of the housing container.
Additionally, in recent years, a high temperature water-vapor electrolysis method has been proposed that uses an electrolytic cell that includes a solid oxide electrolyte membrane (SOEC) as the type of cell.